Haunted By a Red Eyed Devil
by KillerNinjaKitty
Summary: It's not really a romance but simply Madara does what he wants to Tobimara because he can. Sorry if my writing gets a little wonky. Please do expect cursing, vulgar jokes. Violence. There's going to be a lot of flash backs so sorry if it gets a bit confusing. This is one of my first fanfictions I'm actually putting up for other to read. So I'm kind of excited but mostly nervous.
1. Chapter 1

My heart jumped into my throat as a raced down the street, weaving in between people to avoid hitting them. I can't recall feeling this way, a sense of panic…? I'm unsure, maybe scared? That emotion seems to fix better. My pace stops as the thought of me being scared seeps into my tongue and then rolls off of it. " Scared? " I muttered, a small smirk forms on my face. I can't remember the last time I felt this way because I never really did. I'm a shinobi, not some damn teenage girl over flowing with hormones. I'm indecent as hell and I force my own. Endure and survive. Yet, this seemed so carved out. I continue my way to Hashirama's estate, I faintly remember the day he threw himself at my feet begging me to stay with him. Living with him wasn't the problem, I lived with him for years since I am his only surviving brother. No, he was moving up and on with his life. I didn't need to be apart of it as much. Plus the thought of overhearing his girlfriend at that time and him having sex, made his offer so much more unappealing. My nerves finally settled enough to regain my unreadable composer. Although it's pointless. Everyone already knows I'm concerned for my brother; I didn't even bother with my normal attire. My face mask which bares the village's symbol is gone, I'm wearing a black tank top and shorts. A fashion sense I used to wear as a child . An obvious hint that I, "The cold hearted bastard", felt something other than contempt. I don't hate people, just… Scratch that. I hate Uchihas, everyone else I don't mind. As long as they're not in my way, they're not a problem. I stood at the door, deciding whether my dear older brother would be up for seeing me at this very moment. After all, him leaving the office for a whole week had to be important. I can't help it when my eyes roll, my brother working? Hardly. Mr. 'I care about everyone', usually mingled with people but not recently. I'm hoping this is just a mild case of depression, something that can be cured by him seeing me. Then again, he didn't even requested my presence. His recently married wife, Mito uzumaki, did. That women gets on my nerves as much as I get on hers which is a lot supposedly. She thinks because my brother and her have been married for a few days that she can ask for favors anytime of the day. The first few I didn't mind.

I hesitate for a brief moment before knocking on the door. Mito's opens the door, however she seems off. Her normal, 'what the fuck are you doing here' glare is replaced with a pained expression. Her bright warm chakra greets me. Suddenly, a darker chakra hits my senses, it causes me to step back. Her energy is gone from most of her body and sent to focus on something? Normally I felt this around pregnant women, chakra energy goes to the child to help the process. However chakra never grows dark, especially the Uzumaki clan's. Most of the clan's chakra is always so warm and bright. I'm more confused than ever, I've literally gotten no where. My brother up and left one day, everyone who worked in that office refused to tell me what happened. The reports my brother filed are sealed and classified even to me. The elder say my brother might be unfit for the job, a few nurse say that he might have sustained a serious injury. Not that I'm worried about him being injured, Hashirama is currently head of the medic shinobi, every nurse or medic who can't heal something come to him.

I stare deeply at Mito, long time ago I used to have a small crush on her. She's beautiful but she preferred my brother, at least those were her exact words. She wasn't willing to leave me hanging, she wanted to hook me up with her younger sister. I turned her down. Her sister was indeed beautiful, just not my type. She's too shy, always blushing. Yet Mito swears up and down that her sister was a kinky little bitch.

At last her eyes meet mine and that's all I need, the problem starts with Hashirama. I see the more of the pained expression from the corner of my eye as a turn away. I swear if he lost his temper and went off on her, his going to get a good piece of my mind. Time to time the hokage is known to lose his temper, only with you push too many of his buttons. Or threaten anyone's life in his village.

"Please, don't say anything to upset him." She whispered as her hand brushed against my wrist. My gaze fell to the ground, gritting my teeth. I'm done. I suppress much of my anger. "Someone better tell me what the fuck is going on before I lose my cool. Whether I force it out of you or him, it doesn't matter to me. Something is off and I'm not going to sit by, doing nothing about this." I growl, then made my way past her to go up stairs. I always forget my brother's room is the last room in the hallway, to the the right. I end up going to two different rooms. I'm jealous. My house looks like a dog house compared to his home. 'Maybe I should have stayed. Look at this place. It's so simple. At the same time, amazing…..And big." I thought bitterly to myself. I stepped in front of the master bedroom, pushing the already opened door to where I can squeeze through it. I see my brother sitting there on the edge of the bed. "Well….A+ for having clothes on." I crack off a joke. Nothing. Taking the first step, a huge wave of sadness sinks in on me. Right about this time I hate being able to sense chakra and emotions so well. Every emotional change someone went through, so did the chakra. Each day it's the same, that person is pissed, sad, hurt. Sometimes the feeling of lust greatly lingers. I can't stand it. My fists clenched into a tight ball, until my knuckles turn white. I walk up to him and place my hand on his shoulder, kneeling down to see his face. The smell of alcohol invades my nose, he's been crying for hours. His eyes are bloodshot. The skin around his eyes are irritated and red. I'm shocked. It's been a long time since he cried this hard.

"Hashirama?" I say softly, gaining his attention. I get a feeling I should go on. "What's wrong?" So much for mild depression.

"I killed him." Hashirama said deadpanned. Fresh tears slip down his face.

I narrow my eyes. "Who"

"My long time friend, Uchiha Madara" He whispered, a hurt expression plastered on his face.

Something inside me crawls into my throat, I swallowed hard trying to get this lump out of my throat. Memories from my past swell up. All the trouble he cause me, the physical pain he cause me. Everything he did...My anger grows. I stand up as I fold my arms across my chest. A scoff escapes my throat, his head snapped up to glare at me. I bite my lip, thinking my word choice out. Words fly out of my mouth.  
"Good! Serves him fucking right. He deserve it! I told you he was nothing but a disaster waiting to happen, a waste of time. Madara was never to be trus-" Hashirama grabbed me by the arms and pulled me down on the bed. He used my shoulders to pin me down tightly. I grunted at the pain from my collarbone, I was worried that Hashirama, for the second time, snapped it again. Luckily he didn't. His iron grip doesn't let up, my back and collarbone hurt from being pushed so hard into the bed. I hear it creak from the pressure his putting on me.

"Tobimara, you listen to me. He was my only true friend, hell my best friend. I didn't want to hurt him! But damn it! He threatened to kill everyone! I was left with no choice. Don't you dare say the words of our father!" He cried.

My face turns up in pain, his glare softens realizing he was the one cause me so much discomfort. He lets go to return to the edge. I rub my shoulder, shooting up from the bed. "How? What was he going to use? Madara is strong, but to take out a whole village? Impossible. Maybe he had a different plan in mind." I mutter in thought.

"Well not anymore he doesn't. I killed him. The tailed beast he-"

"What?! He was going to use a tailed beast?! Where the fuck did he find it? How did he control it? Where is it now?!" A bad feeling tears through my stomach at the last question.

"It doesn't matter where he found it! He used the sharingans to control it." He said. Hashirama looked away. " Mito…."

I glare at him. Almost daring him to finish it.

"The Kyuubi is sealed away. Mito is the host. It was her choice-"

My eyes widen. "You sealed the tailed beast inside your own wife?! Nice fucking way to consummate your marriage." I had to say it, can't keep my mouth shut. Nope. The most cruel and inappropriate shit always has to come out of my mouth. A swift, hard punch is delivered to my eye. I cry out, my world spins. His yelling is muffled by the ringing going on in my ears. Damn was does he earn our father's strength? The next thing I know I'm on the floor. Hashirama picks me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I hate him, he goes through so many different emotions in one day. I could tell he regretted punching me. I groaned quietly as my face meet with his muscled back, I buried my face into the curve of it, gripping his shirt tightly. I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm not going to put up with him hitting me because of uncontrolled rage. "You'll pay for that" I growled. I only got a simple nod in returned, my irritation spiked. Mito stood up right as Hashirama's foot reached the bottom floor. My eye beginning to swell shut. I hear her muttered a quick damn it, I feel Mito take up a protective motherly feeling, she snatchs me away from him. She holds me close to her chest.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! How dare you punch your own brother!" She hissed at him. Mito guided me to a chair then rushes off to get an ice pack. She slams it into my eye. I wince, my eye becomes numb from the cold." I'm off." I mutter. Too late, the yelling fits begin and I stand up to leave knowing all too well that Hashirama will come by my house to apologize in some form. If not, he'll sulk around about his actions until he feels like his punishment is over.

When I got home, opened the door...Happiness. My couch sat there waiting for me, welcoming me back. I flopped down on it, a stiff groan flowed past my lips. Closing my eyes, I snuggled into the nearest pillow my head could reach. All thoughts, worries, hatred melted away. Leaving me with peace. My eye throbbed seemed to intensify the more I ignored it. Serves me right for such behavior. Then again, Why not? Father never lectured me on how to be a nice person. Only on how to be a better shinobi, that emotion is what makes you weak. That finding a lover makes you soft. I drifted off, remembering a certain day. The day before my brother died.

"_Stay away from girls." _

I smile.

"_I want grandchild but not this early! Damn it, boy, keep it in your pants! Don't fall in love. It's a weakness, they'll use it against you. Besides, what do you need her for? You're only eight years old. What? How do you guys show your love? Huh? Do you take her back to your room and build a fort? OR maybe you guys eat cookies by the moonlight and then say 'I have to go, my daddy's waiting for me' REAL ROMANTIC KID!" Butsuma snickered._

My brothers laughing at me. My face turns red with embarrassment. I needed to smooth over this situation. I can't be a laughing stock. I turn sharply to my father, his kneeling down close to my level as if he could tell I was going to say something interesting.

"_For your information, I've seen her naked! " His eyebrows raise in surprise. _

"_Oh really, Romo?"_

My face burns, sinking my teeth into the side of my cheek. He knew I hated to be called that. It came from some damn play.

"_At least half naked…"_

"_Yeah?" His gaze goes deeper into my soul._

"_She pulled down her bra, Okay! That's something to be proud of!" _

_His snicker turned into a full blown laughter. "She hasn't even hit puberty! All you saw was a flat chest! That's nothing to be proud of. Now, son, take a good look at your mother. " _A arm draped around me, his strong arm pulled me close so I could see what he wanted me to see. "_That's something to be proud of! Breast that provide a great place for you to rest your head, a nice squeezable ass. Your mother's a really beauty. And that why I put my dick inside her so many times. Created you little twerps. I'd do her like an animal every god damn day if she would let me. But nooooo, something about putting on weight and the risk of another child. My children walking into to see their mother tied up on all fours with me fucking her like a dog, while she screams out my name. I think she mentioned not wanting to scare her children for life"_

He grinned seeing the disgusted look on his sons' faces.

"_Ewww! Too much info_!"his children screamed in unison, running away. He grabbed Tobi by his shirt.

" _I'm serious._"

I nod my head, running after my brothers.

A few seconds later their mother came through the front door with a frying pan, ready to kick her husband's ass. " I fucking told you I didn't want to scar them! I can't believe you told them such vulgar things!" She screamed.

Butsuma laughed.

I prefer to remember my old man that way, unlike the evil, sinister bastard he became. I can't look back, put a smile on my face just to say Butsuma was a good man because he wasn't, he lead several children their deaths including my brothers. Hell bent on winning against the Uchihas, he worked Hashirama to death. Even went as off as abusing my brother. He changed after mother died from a strange illness. Really, that women used to be the thing that kept him glued to the ground. Knocks from the door pull me away from my thought. It's only been six hours since my last discussion with my brother. I lazily stood up from the couch, walked to the door and pulled it open. The face of this unwanted guest boils my blood, one of the elders stood in the doorway. I move aside and motioned her to come in.

"Nice to see your more organized. " She muttered, her beaded little eyes scan over everything, my face isn't left unnoticed. "Fix that, you look like horrible! Who did this to you?" She demanded.

I look to her, what comes out of my mouth shocks her. "I did it to myself. Yeah, you see I was jerking off and something went wrong, ended up hitting my eye." I replie.

The elder bitch is disgusted now, but she doesn't believe the lie I just pulled freshly out of my ass. I laugh at my own stupid remark. Something went wrong and I hit my eye? You'd have to be special to pull it off, or dumb. I smile inwardly. It was funny to see her wrinkled face make a different expression other than the one she made all the time. Her expression gave off a feel everyone's beneath her.

"Forget it, I see you'll never grow up" She snapped, heading out again.

"It's not like growing up did me any good." I grumble.

~~~  
Two hours later, the man I originally waited for showed his face. I stare at him, wanting to yell, curse at him, tell him how much of a bastard he is. Nothing, no words come out. Probably for the best. I already said enough. The Hokage sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's my fault that you got punched."

"Huh?"

"I kept you out of the loop. I needless let the fact of your my brother cloud my mind. It was unprofessional. You're basically the 2nd hokage, everyone looks to you when I don't get the word out. You have a right to know this kinds of this right as they happen. You kept me on track, cleaned up after me. I was wrong to punch you. To make up for it, I'm taking you out drinking. I'm payin' He gave me a wink.

"No gambling?"

He shook his head. "Nope, I'm cutting back."

"Yeah right."

The walk to the bar was quiet, giving me time to go back to my thoughts. Madara, I never liked him, killing his brother only made it worse. His hate grew to the point where it almost overflowed, in ways it fueled my hate towards him. Unexplainable really. I just hated that man, him hating me gave me enough reason to hate him back. Now that he's dead….I could drop that hate, let it go. Parts of me objected to that thought. I told Madara that I'd see to it that he would be dead before he reached his thirties, guess I was right. Out of all the bars, he had to pick this one. The newest one to be build in the village in recent years. It's been packed with younger adults for the past month, no old timer dared wandered in there, too loud or something. I felt bad, yet like a king strolling past young adults forced to wait in line. Hashirama being the hokage had it's perks, for one, most everyone could care less if he went past the line. They actually found it more awkward to stand next to him, fearful they might slip out the wrong bit of information. Or a report the young ninja's never bothered to fill out. A village never sleeps, my work never ends. I couldn't help when I took some of the scrolls for work. One scroll I kept close to me at all times, I began to work on a new jutsu, one to bring back dead shinobi to live to be controlled by me. I figured I might as well work on it while our village is at peace. The other scroll is simply an idea for the ninja academy, the way the teams are set up now is annoying. The best only working with the best, leaving the weaker ones to fend for themselves, is unfair. My brother nudged me in the ribs. I sigh, downing another drink. He nudges me again. 'I wonder if I ignore him long enough, he'll leave me the hell only.' I thought. Hashirama pouts, elbowing me harder. "What!" I snap.

"Stop working and enjoy yourself." He pouts.

He watches as I down several more, rolling up my scrolls to put them back. I take one another drink, slamming my class down harder than I should have. The broken glass cuts deep into the flesh. A huge silence lingers over us.

"Do you remember the first time you met him?"

My eye's widen. "How could I forget."


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Guess it's been awhile, sorry. I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue this or not. Plus I'm not sure if I like it too well and I don't know how others feel about it. I would like to say I am happy that I have two followers for this story. I didn't think anyone would like this. Thank you so much for following this story and I love the person who favorite this story! I like the people who checked out this story as well. Still nervous about putting out this chapter though. ._. Hope you like it. :D)**

A heavy sigh escaped my lips once again, He pushes my buttons all the time like this and his grieving process is different from mine. I require a few hours of silence, some self reflecting, then over. Everything I had with that person is at peace. The way it's suppose to be. My brother on the other hand….He gets drunk, then loud, finally to end it all he gambles his money away. How does that women put up with a man like that. ' Mito sometimes you truly are amazing.' My thoughts end as my attention is focused back on the civilians around me. At first, it's unclear as to who they are cheering on. My head snaps to the rear of the building, my jaw actually drops. There on standing on the table was a shirtless Hashirama, chugging down a bottle of tequila. Just to make sure my eyes weren't tricking me, I look back to where my older brother was sitting. No Hashirama but his armor and his shirt was there. I jump to my feet, ran back to the bar, I began pushing my way through the crowd.

"Get down from there!"

Hashirama stopped. " Make me, _mom." _He snapped.

I growl, damnit to hell. Being called _mom_ was even more annoying than when father used to call me Romo. "Fuck you! If I was your mother, I would raise you to be above this! If anything you were my mother because you acted like a girl throughout most of your teenage years! I even thought at one point you had periods at one point from all the bitching you did. _Tobirama do this. Tobirama do that. Oh my dear lord there is a spider, kill it, kill it TOBI! Spider! Spider!" _I mocked, I even crossed my eyes and stuck out my tongue. Childishness is a disease that can be spreaded from one drunk man to another. The bar is silent then, from the corner of my eye I see the bartender shake his head. Everyone is focusing on me. I just insulted the Hokage in front of his people. I uncross my eyes and put my tongue back in my mouth, I wipe the drool from the side of my mouth where my tongue had been. It was suppose to be funny, no one was laughing. Hashirama looks like he is going to cry.

"It was a really big spider and you know that. It was the size of your freaking hand. I'm sorry I was trying to be more of a fatherly figure for you after father died. I was trying to teach you important life skills. Glad to see that you find it all pointless, Kid brother."

I gaze away from him, he used that as a guilt card. Father died when I was 12, Hashirama was 19 when he passed. Of course, my brother refused to take me to live with my mother. He knew that I would be safer there but...She changed over the years. Our mother wasn't the mother we used to know. A few years later, Mother's existence came to a screeching hault. He tried his best to raise his 12 year old brother, however I consistently mocked him for it. Deep down I was angry with my brother. I felt like he didn't do enough to save father. Brother had barely started learning medical ninjutsu so his abilities to heal him was limited. I grab his hand and yanked him down from the table. I guide him back to the table we were at

This day, night, evening what ever the hell it was, it fucking sucked. Why did I feel like this? As if a huge part of me was missing, cruelly ripped away and by no less than my own brother's hands. Madara was a bastard. Maybe his promise was coming true. I just wanted to go home so badly that it hurt. Why couldn't Mito left me the hell alone. Left my brother to grief without me. Everything that dealt with Madara...Seemed to be haunting me. An evil that can't be chased away. One that is dead but not gone. I hate him, I hate Uchihas. They are pests and menices to the village. I hate him. I repeatedly told myself this, that's why I lived in an apartment away from the Senju complex. Where it would take Madara forever to find me. I fixed myself, his torturing me was over. I moved on. I started training a team. Why did I feel like my life was caving in on itself? For once in my life I wanted to cry. That bastard not only left emotional scars but physical ones. There were reasons why I didn't wear short sleeves anymore unless I was staying home alone. I feel Hashirama stare into my eyes, was emotion showing? If it was….What did he see. I brush past him going for the door. Hashirama silently followed.

"Talk to me, Tobirama." He muttered, reaching out to take my hand.

I brush it away. "Talk about what?" I questioned.

"Madara and you." Hashirama grabbed my hand, yanking me to face him. Within a few seconds I escape his grasp.

"There was nothing between us."

Hashirama no longer paying attention, a sparkle filled his eyes as he read 24/7 gambling. He grabs me again. He pulls me into the building.

Hours seem to tick by in slow seconds, it amazed me how one man could be so bad at gambling and still have money. I should have sat down, silly me thought my brother would give up so I didn't bother sitting. Big mistake. My feet ached, my stomach turned over. The side of drinking I hated. I always feel like I'm going to be sick. It never comes. A major headache and the ability to eat food goes down the drain. I walk over to Hashirama and tug on his sleeve.

"Let's go." I practically whined.

"Four more hours. I can feel it. I'm going to win this time."

I pout, slamming my fist into his broad shoulder, it hurts me more than him. He grunts, shrugging me off. I punch him in the shoulder once more. He shakes his head. This time I punched him with everything I had. I wince, I feel like my hand just snapped in half. Three of my five fingers popped. Punching him was like punching a brick wall. Hashirama let's out a whimper. I growl before latching down on the base of his neck. I know it's more sexually move than I want it to be, Hashirama's face begins to turn red, I watch as he bites down on his lip not wanting to moan. Mito felt the need to explain where my brother's weak spots are. Where I'm biting now happens to be one. He grabs a fistful of my hair, yanking on it. I immediately let go. Hashirama looks at me, concerned, it wasn't like me to give up like that. He doesn't know that was Madara's main way of controlling me was by my hair. I scowl, heading for the door. If the idiot wants Mito to punch him through a wall, so be it. It's not my problem. Well, it could be if she ever decided to punch me through a wall too. I snort quietly to myself, that's highly unlikely. Mito could never touch me because I can teleport away from there the first signs of her attacking. She's strong but she's not fast. Thinking about Mito only adds to this feeling, becoming something like _that. _A jinchuuriki. No one would ever look at her the same way, they'll hate her or fear her. Mito's a nice women, I don't understand why she would sacrifice her life to help Hashirama in such a way. Not to mention childbirth becomes complex. I roll my eyes at how much that woman has truly taught me about tailed beasts, sealings, and jinchuurikis. I didn't know enough about love to fully understand why she did it. I look at citizen around me, easily spotting ninja from normal everyday people. A small smile comes to my face, brother was right. It is possible to have a village based on peace. I realize now, more than anything, I love this village. It's truly my home, a home I'd die for, it's one that deserves to be fought for. My smile fades, among the crowd of walking adults, a small child is sitting on the ground crying. I noticed she is unaccompanied by her parents. I walk over to her and kneel down in front of her.

"Are you lost, little one?"

She sniffles, nodding her head.

I give her a gentle smile as I hold my hand out for her to take. "Let's see if we can help you find your way back home."

….Hashirama will have to find his way home without me.

Hashirama's POV:

Hashirama patted down his sides, groping his pants pockets panicked struck, where was it? Did he leave it somewhere? Why couldn't he find it? His eyes narrowed. Tobirama must have taken his wallet when he wasn't looking. He carried around two wallets for a reason, one was gambling money, the other one is for random things. Hashirama may have loved gambling but he wasn't about to use the money in his other wallet. He slammed his hands down on the table, causing everyone to shut up. He stood up, clearly annoyed with his situation. For once he was going to win, in fact he just needed some more money and some luck. The hokage turned to leave, smiling back at the men he had been playing with.

"Thanks for the game, gentlemen."

With that being said, Hashirama left and ran down the street.

'Tobirama. You. Are. Dead.' He thought bitterly. This certainly not the first time his younger brother ran off with his money, this time he's in trouble. He smiled darkly, man did he have the perfect punishment for his brother. His brother hasn't been in the office for over a week, Hashirama isn't what you call a neat freak, no that was Tobirama. The slightest mess got to him, his neat freak side kicked in and he won't stop cleaning until it's perfect. His pace slowed, he thought punishing Tobirama was a bad idea. He seemed so stressed already or in pain. Did he secretly have a love for Madara? Were...They lovers? Hashirama felt sick to his stomach at that thought, not because of a male on male relationship, that he didn't care about but rather the possibilities he took the life of his brother's lover. If they were such things. Madara and Tobirama. What happened between them? So many questions left unanswered. It bugged Hashirama. Madara hated Tobi because he took his brother's life and Tobi hated Madara…. It struck him. What was the reason why Tobirama hated him? There had to be a deeper reason for his hate besides Madara is an Uchiha. 'I need to find out more.' He thought and began looking for his brother.

~~~~~  
Back to Tobirama:

It took forever to help that child, she couldn't remember exactly where she last saw her parents. Luckily, her parents were looking for her. All in all, I'm glad I could help. I liked seeing her parents expression on their faces as she was returned to them. It made me feel lonely, Hashirama will start a family soon, no doubt about it and some of my good friends are going to be fathers shortly. Madara was really the only one who made me feel...Alive? Sure, kindness wasn't his thing, he was rude to me all the time and got off watching me suffer. What can I say? I liked seeing him in pain as well. To us that was love. We hated each other, so why not cause your enemy pain, call it love. It's twist, yet we weren't open about it. It was a secret, my cuts and bruises stayed hidden from the world. Madara made up lies about the cuts I gave him. I think the happiness I've ever been in the fucked up relationship was when I put Madara in the hospital. I cut him a little too deep, he 'fixed' it himself. An infection set in. I loved watching him writhe in pain.

I stroll into an abandon playground, for now at least, what kind of parent would let their child play out at this time of night? I shrug, I guess I would. If I ever had a child, I'd let him or her whatever she wanted. Just as long as he or she obeyed me. I sit down on one of the swings. I push myself gently on it. This must look pathetic, a grown man swinging on something that is really meant for children. I'm right, like always. A few women, hot ones, happen to pass by. They looked my way before turning to each other and giggling. My eye twitches from how annoying they are. What's so damn fun? I felt the urge to yell at them, prove I was better than them. It's true, I can make any guy or girl fall for me, it's not that hard. Some lies there and here, say nice things about them, show who obviously in charge. Love isn't needed to be with someone. I setted the rage boiling in my stomach, those women are nothing. They'd only be worthless girls to sleep with, I don't need anymore. I already have five girls who know how to have sex. Problem was, one of the four is extremely extoic. One has to have a certain taste to really enjoy her services. I grin.

"I think it's about time I paid a visit. It has been a long time since I've seen them. How long exactly? A year? The year Madara and me went our separate ways. Two years." I mutter to myself.

I rest my head on the cool chain of the swing, my eyes close. Finally, peace. I savor times such as these. Tomorrow, I know Saru will have a fit of some kind. A kid with no real father figure, his sensei says he has such potential and has the same viewpoint as Hashirama. It's weird how him and me meet, yet as much of a pain in the ass he could be, I want to be the one to see him accomplish his higher dreams. The child is a pain because he follows me around for hours, talking about god knows what. After a while of him talking I usually tune him out to focus on the stuff I have to do for Hashirama. Speaking of which, the idiot still probably roaming around. I decided to call it a night.

A few minutes later:

I jam the keys into the lock, I grip the door knob and push the door open, I stare into the dimly lit room. Down the hall I can hear a man, his wife, along with their child fighting within their own room. I can image the scene all in my head. This family fights every other day. The child is a 'troublemaker', her father is a tight ass who believes his child is causing shame on his name. He yells at her to put more clothes on. "Stop acting like a slut." I can hear him, practically see the spit fly out of his mouth. I roll my eyes, his child isn't a slut. Hell she doesn't even show the skin on her arms, she wears five layers of clothing, she barely addresses or speaks to males. I shake my head before entering my room, slamming the door loudly. The people of this complex never bother me even when I'm loud. They simply can't look me in the eye. I wish they would. A challenge every so often is welcomed.

"Minx! I'm home." I call out. A soft meow comes from the kitchen, I glance to my left to see the white short haired cat sitting on the counter. He is displeased with me, it's shows in his eyes…also his tail thumps in annoyance.

"I know, I was gone for so long. Leaving you foodless. I'm sorry."

The cat meows as he gets off the counter, trots over to me. I smile down at him as he begins to rub his head on my leg. Now it may seem odd for a tough guy like me having a cat, supposedly it's girly or some shit. Real guys are dog people. It's funny, I had a dog until someone killed him. The thought of replacing him with another dog broke my heart...So I got a cat. I feed Minx then walk over to the window, staring at a cigarette box sitting on the windowsill. I narrow my eyes, why of all times did he have to be here. I remember now why I never stopped infusing my chakra when I was a teenager, I become unaware of who is actually near by, especially if I hate them. Madara's real lover. A snotty, hot, red-haired Uzumaki who is called Akira. I hate him with a passion, it's bad enough him and Madara consistently ruined my life, they had the nerve to fuck each other on top of me during the time I was in the hospital. A memory I harshly pushed in the back of my mind. I open the box, grab a cigarette and the lighter, lighting it up. I deeply inhale the smoke letting it linger in my lungs. I breath it out then turn to face the long haired bastard. I should ask why he was in my apartment and how he got in. He probably just forced a window open, crawled inside. I put out the cigarette.

"Why?"

I cock my head to the side, wasn't I the one to ask that?

"What do you mean?" I snap. I watch as he flinches. He is wearing a black tank top and shorts, I roll my eyes in disgust. Could those shorts be any shorter? True everything he wore gave him a girlier appearance. In reality, none of that mattered to Madara. He didn't care for Akira as much as he loves to believe.

"You knew, didn't you? You could have stopped him." Akira mutters.

I snort. "No, I didn't. Had no clue to what my brother was doing. How did you find out? It's not like my brother to run around telling people about who he has killed. "

"Mito." he sniffles.

I sighed. "Figures she would be the one to tell you. What do you want from me? "

"Let me stay here. Please. You're a lot like Madara and I need someone like that in my life."

I curl my hand into a tight ball, a wave of rage crashes over me. I slowly dig my nails into the skin. "I'm nothing like him. Fine, you can stay here in the living room. I'm not share a bed with a man who fucked the most disgusting creature to walk this earth." I growled leaving to go to my room.

"You're just upset because you loved him and I took that from you, no, more like Madara ripped your heart out! Just admit it! Tobirama! You'll feel better." He cries after me.

I shut the door turn off the light, I pull off my shirt. My eyes fall to the mirror, following the lines of scars on my body. The two scars stood out the most were the one on my torso and my back.  
"Love my ass."

Memories flood into my mind, I start to remember how I got this scar on my back. I whimper quietly. I'm scared to think about this, I'm afraid once it starts I'll go back to the first time Madara and I ever meet. "Please, god no, don't think. Please."

Flashback:

_I stumble into a dark alley way between an apartment complex and a fancy restaurant. My vision is fucked up, the alleyway sways back and forth. My stomach turns over. 'Oh god no. Not here.' I curse bitterly in my mind. The last thing citizen needed to see was a highly respect man's younger brother bent over puking his guts out, in alleyway of course. This whole thing is a cliched plot. I place my hand on the wall, forcing myself to keep moving. Just had to make it back to the Senju complex, that's all, it's simple. My stomach flips once more, this time there is no holding it back. I nearly drop to my knees as the puke came flying out. _

"_Damn!" I curse. The foul taste sets in my mouth, I want to puke again. I knew going to that party was a bad idea. Why did I let Mito talk me into it. My head spins. Leaving the redhead and her friend was a mistake. They tried to warn me not to walk home alone, however I insisted I could make it. I carefully step over the spot where I had been puking. I'm too busy with focusing on walking that I don't noticed a man turn the corner into the same alley and sneak up behind me. Suddenly two big strong pair of arms wrap around my waist, I gasp. My breath stops, I'm in no condition to fight of this man. I squirm as I feel his hot breath on my neck, I noticed he has a familiar scent. I know this from somewhere. The more I squirm the tighter his grip gets, he must of gotten annoyed with me at some point because he punched me in the back of the head really hard before snaking a hand down to my crotch, rubbing and feeling through the pants I was wearing. A dark blush covers my face and a soft cry escapes my lips. I try turning my head to my attacker but he brutally forces my head down._

"_Ah, my dear little pet. It's so nice to see you again." He whispers, pushing me into a wall._

_My heart stops, Madara Uchiha was standing right behind me gropping me. I feel myself become turned on as he rubs harder. Madara turns me around, picks me up and throws me over his shoulder._

"_My dear little pet, it's time to play." His voice is laced over with malice. He forms a few signs and transported us back to his house. Once there, I break away from his grip. Madara grabs my hand, pulling me closer, he rips off my shirt. _

"_Enough." I mutter. I cry out as he bites down on my weak spot, my collarbone. I push hard on his shoulder._

"_Madara! Damnit I said enough was enough." I snap._

_He frowns and a dark feeling sets over him. He grabs me by the hair and pushes me into a mirror that was resting on the wall. It shatters and I feel some of the mirror dig into my back. I bite my lip from the pain._

"_Shut up! You don't tell me what to do, remember? You're my bitch!" He snaps. Madara slaps me hard across the face, sending me to the floor. He grins as he sees the blood oozing from the cuts on my back. He picks up a piece of the mirror, leaning over me._

"_Oh, Tobirama, you're bleeding. Let's see if we can't make it better."_

_Madara digs the mirror piece into the end of the cut, pressing down hard, he slowly begins to move it down. Pain shoots through my body as he continues to cut down. My nails dig into the floor._

"_M-Madara please, it hurts." I whimper, only earning me a faceplant into the floor._

"_Shut up." He growls, removing my pants along with my underwear. He undoes his and takes out his dick, which is rock hard. He gets off on my pain, how could I forget._

"_See what you did, you made me hard. Now you have to get rid of it."_

_Madara shoves his dick into me, unprepared, I scream to where my throat hurts. He doesn't even give me a moment before taking it out and slamming back into me. _

"_It's going to be a long night my pet…"_


End file.
